characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Squall Leonhart
Squall Leonhart is the protagonist of the Square-Enix video game, Final Fantasy VIII. Background Son of Galbadian Soldier Laguna Loire, Squall Leonhart was abandoned at a young age when his mother died shortly after his birth and Laguna was in Esthar helping the Estharians rebuild. Raised in an orphanage by Edea Kramer, Squall’s only true friend to him was his big cousin, Ellone. However, after she was taken away to be protected from evil forces, Squall felt alone and abandoned. He grew emotionally distant and introverted. Soon, after, Squall met himself from the future, he learned about the organization known as SeeD and became determined to join SeeD and soon joined Balamb Garden, one of 3 prestigious military academies. From there, he became rivals with Seifer Almasy, who also grew up in the same orphanage as Squall. During one bout between the two, Seifer delivered a blow across Squall’s face, traveling from just above his right eye to just below his left eye, which became a scar on his face. He would also later meet Rinoa Heartilly, daughter of Galbadian general Fury Caraway and his wife, Julia Heartilly, who happened to be a woman whom Squall’s father Laguna was in love with before Squall’s parents got married. Rinoa was another Sorceress and she and Squall began falling in love. However, their world was being threatened by the sorceress Ultimecia. So Squall then began his war against the sorceress alongside her friends. Powers & Abilities *'Magic:' Although he isn't the most skilled with it, he is capable of using a wide variety of spells. He can also junction magic to increase his stats to ridiculous levels. **'Fire Line (Fire, Fira, Firaga):' Flame-based elemental attacks. **'Blizzard Line (Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga):' Ice-based elemental attacks. **'Thunder Line (Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga):' Electricity-based elemental attacks. **'Water:' Water-based elemental attack. **'Wind Line (Aero, Tornado):' Wind-based elemental attacks. **'Bio:' Poison-based elemental attack. Poisons the victim, making them take damage from every move they make. **'Demi:' Damages the victim for 25% of their current health. **'Quake:' Earth-based elemental attack. **'Holy:' Light-based elemental attack. Very effective on unholy creatures, like vampires or zombies. **'Flare:' Powerful non-elemental spell. **'Meteor:' Drops ten meteors on the enemy. **'Ultima:' Extremely powerful, non-elemental spell. **'Cure Line (Cure, Cura, Curaga):' Healing spells that can be used on Squall and his partners. **'Life Line (Life, Full Life):' Revive a fallen party member. **'Regen: '''Recovers health over time. **'Esuna:' Removes all negative status ailments. **'Scan:' Gives detailed information on the target, including stats, elemental affinities, and tips to beat them. **'Sleep:' Forces an enemy to sleep. **'Blind:' Highly reduces the enemy's accuracy by blinding them temporarily. **'Silence:' Prevents enemies from using spells and other types of magic. **'Confuse:' Self-explanatory. **'Berserk:' Boosts enemy Strength, but forces them to only use physical attacks. **'Break:' Turns the target into stone. (Note: A character turned to stone can be killed in a single hit) **'Zombie:' Turns an enemy into a zombie, making them take damage from healing items and spells. **'Death:' Chance to insta-kill an opponent. **'Double and Triple:' Gives Squall the chance to use more than one spell in a single turn. **'Dispel: Removes positive buffs from an enemy. **'''Protect: Reduces physical damage done to him. **'Shell: '''Reduces magic damage done to him. **'Reflect:' Can bounce a spell onto an opponent, completely protecting him. **'Float:' Grants him immunity to Earth-based elemental attacks. **'Drain:' Damages the target and heals the user for the same amount. **'Haste: Speeds up the target. Can be used on himself. **'''Slow: Opposite of Haste. **'Stop:' Renders the victim unable to move. **'Meltdown:' Damages enemy and weakens their physical defenses. **'Pain:' Inflicts Blind, Silence and Bio on a target. **'Aura:' Allows Squall to use his Limit Breaks more often. **'Apocalypse:' An even more powerful non-elemental spell. *'Draw:' Allows Squall to copy spells that an enemy has used. *'Limit Breaks: '''Powerful special attacks that require to be built up. **'Renzokuken:' Squall strikes his opponent eight times at staggering speeds. **'Rough Divide:' A slashing attack that causes small, non-elemental eruptions below an opponent. **'Fated Circle:' Creates a ring of energy that does non-elemental damage in the air. Hits multiple opponents. **'Blasting Zone: Creates a sword of energy high enough to break out of the planet’s atmosphere and then slam down on the opponents. **'''Lion Heart: Lion Heart is more like an extension of Renzokuken as Squall begins repeatedly hitting the enemy multiple times before dashing past them and creating a large non-elemental explosion. Equipment *'Gunblade: '''A sword with a pistol for the hilt of the gun. Without using actual ammo. By pulling the trigger, the resulting explosion vibrates, causing the weapon to do more damage. Squall can also use the explosion to propel himself forward. The weapon is incredibly difficult to wield, but Squall is a Gunblade Master, which is an impressive thing. Squall possesses 7 different Gunblades, but there are 2 in particular he is quite fond of wielding. **'Revolver:' Squall’s standard Gunblade of choice. Revolver is a silver blade with a black pistol handle. It has an Attack stat of 11 and a hit rate of 255. **'Lion Heart:''' Squall’s most powerful Gunblade. Lion Heart is a blue plasma-covered blade with silver and black on the grip. This weapon has a longer range than Revolver and can actually double the number of hits. It has an Attack stat of 30 and a hit rate of 255. Feats Strength *Overpowered Seifer Almasy several times. *Defeated Ultimecia's three forms, which are capable of compressing the universe at FTL speeds. *Defeated the sorceress Adelle. Speed Durability *Survived many wounds that would've killed any normal person. *Tanked Edea's Limit Break hitting him in the chest. *Survived being tortued by an electric device. *Withstood Eden's Eternal Breath, which can compress galaxies. Skill *Defeated Seifer Almasy four times. *Saved Rinoa while holding onto a cable attached to a flying machine and while fighting a guy at the same time. *Became the leader of Balamb Garden’s SeeD team. *Destroyed the Propagators that rode atop Ragnarok. *Became the possessor of 21 Guardian Forces. Weaknesses *His magic attacks aren't as powerful as his partners'. *Using Drain on a "zombie" will reverse its effects. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Completed Profiles Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Final Fantasy Category:JRPG Characters Category:Healers Category:Team Leaders Category:Forcefield Projectors